Focus vs Outrun (Full Weapon)
Six Lasers - Cheyne Barrens The Cowboy Planet is right next to the Gangster Planet and the Nazi Planet. Cheyne would be still a sad sack of a barren wasteland were it not for Six Lasers. Trillions of credits and man hours have gone into terraforming this planet in order to provide a breathable atmosphere and capable of supporting life. The planet is largely flat, heavily reminiscent of Earth's old Wild West. Theme parks here promote the idea of Cheyne being on the wild frontier. You can catch a ride on the Bucking Broncho Coaster, grab a bite at the local Ig-Yac Burger Commander joint, or go rustling for space cattle. Saloons and old wooden buildings serve as the architectural motif. Visitors are encouraged to get into the spirit of the frontier. A large commercial shuttle drops down from the sky. The large squareish shuttle comes down on an empty patch of the wasteland and drops Focus off before launching off into the sky again without rhyme or reason. Focus takes note of the shuttle launching and says, "This next match was rather sudden...oh well." He drops down on a nearby bolder and crosses his legs atop of it to wait for Outrun to arrive. Outrun descends towards the ground, "piloting" a small shuttle an old space-pilot rented him. That shuttle looks even worst than the Ol'Rusty and it shakes a lot as Outrun "lands" hit ratehr heavily on the ground, next to the landing pad. The autobot comes out of the shuttle shaking his head, "That thing is even slower than a Dinobots" he complains. Noticing Focus, he waves and him as he approaches. Focus lifts his head at the sound of Outrun and his 2nd rate shuttle. Focus hopes he didn't pay much for the rental. He nods towards the fellow autobot and says, "Greetings. You are Outrun, my next opponent?" His white optics reflect the sand and wasteland around him as he slips off the bolder. Outrun grins and nods at Focus, "So it seems...Should be pretty interesting." He looks around him as if he as looking for something, "Where's the judge?" A large alien draped in stately robes and sporting a fu manchu-style mustache steps forward gravely. He looks at Focus, then at Outrun, making sure they're both ready. Then he raises both arms and bellows, "Let Mortal Kombat begin!" Focus turns towards the judge and places a fist against his open palm. He bows slightly to the judge, then back to Outrun before moving towards his low stance circuit-su position with arms out wide and palms out. The 'only' difference with this fight than the last one Focus has is he gets to throw his blades this time around. Focus is patient and waits for Outrun to make the first move. Outrun bows at the judge, in a perfect imitation of Focus but he looks a bit worried, "Mortal? You meant to death? wait! It's supposed to be holographic combat!... It's already bad that I fight to fight a blind guy..." The autobot warrior takes his place as he keeps protesting. Focus shakes his head, "Of course, I would never fight against an autobot brother in actual combat. There are holo-emitters all over this planet and each of the others that are used for these matches." Of course, he would gladly spar with them, like now. Since Outrun needs some gentle prodding, he shifts his form to a higher stance for circuit-su's basic style, then comes at Outrun opening his palms and slamming one of them forward towards the other autobot's chest. "Even the blind can see when their optics have been opened." he says with a bit of wisdom. Outrun is totally caught off-guard, he didn't expect such an agressive attack from Focus. He tries to jumps to his left but Focus's hand still strikes hi chest leaving a dent into it... That guy really is stronger than he looks. Outrun springs into the air and grabs his rifle, firing at his opponent all the way down before landing graceefully a few feet away. Focus forgot for a moment that this fight allows guns. He's not ready for it so takes several electrical blasts across his arms as each comes up to block the hit. The blasts crack around the armor splattering and running up the arm and across the body. Focus grunts in pain, but shunts that feeling away for now. He charges forward at Outrun pulling out a leaf shaped blade. He spins it on the ringed handle before leaping up into the air and whipping it down at Outrun. Outrun attempts to dive under the blade but even with his enhanced reflexes he has hard time adapting to Focus's combat style and the blade slice into his left shoulder...oil starts to flow from the wound as he grunts in pain. The speedster takes a sprint to get more room and then he spins on himself firing back at the autobot daredevil. Focus lands with a thud and on one knee from the leap and throw. Which makes him unprepared for the next attack. The electroblaster connects with Focus in the chest sending arcs of electricity across his body and into the ground. Focus takes it with pride though since this is just the opening blows in this fight. His master has always said he should always be ready to fight an opponent no matter the conditions or what the adversary may bring. His master had such good bits of wisdom to share. Focus takes off at a run towards Outrun and sweeps in low with a series of two finger strikes. His face is one of calm focus and concentration with little that can break his stride currently. Outrun's increased reflexes kick in as the smaller autobot charges him. In blurrs of speed, the speedster steps back, just out of reach of Focus's attack. Outrun feels really uncomfortable in clsoe combat, after all there is a reason why he didn't register for the gladiatorial tournament...unfortunately, right now, Focus is too close. In hope to get some breathing room, Outrun starts to throw a serie of fast punches at his opponent. "Excellent," the Shang Tsung alien praises, clapping his long-fingered hands together. From all around comes more applause and murmured 'oohs' and 'ahhs' of appreciation. Seems this fight has drawn a small audience, although rather than a ring of spectators there are just clumps of aliens and robots here and there (and always behind cover). Focus tries to block them, but Outrun's movements are hard to follow. Focus gets a few glancing blows across his body and shakes his head after one connects square in the temple. Focus tenses and relaxes letting all the frustration out that this fight is causing. Gun vs fist...when you're out gunned, remove the gun. Focus matches the flurry of punches Outrun just fired off, only faster and more blurrier? Each finger point aims for an energon line to pinch it off or a local pump to stun it from pumping energon around Outrun's body. He fires off a volley of strikes, 20...40...80...until he reaches his goal, and hopefully the effect he's looking for. Outrun makes sure to stay out of Focus's reach now that he finally managed to understand his combat style. Using his superior speed, he blocks each attempts to punch his nip...his energon lines. Suddenly he jumps into the air and uses Focus as a spring board. He flies high above his opponent and discharges his weapon right towards him before landing in a couching position behind Focus's back. One cluster of alien spectators has to duck behind a convenient outcroping of rock as the stray shot ricochets and almost sizzles into them. Rather than looking upset or afraid, when they pop back out into view they seem more excited than ever, cheering wildly. Focus knows what is coming as he has been studying Outrun's fighting as well. As the electrical bolt comes down, he transforms into his hovercar mode and since he's not grounded the lightning does no damage to him. The bolt does register as hitting though, but passes harmlessly through him. The hovercraft tilts up however and fires off a blast from an underside laser cannon, but it's slightly off since he can't see very well in this mode. Focus spins his torso around while his backpack flips onto his shoulders. The legs lock together and the whole thing falls back on cushiony repuslor fields. In a blurr of motion, Focus transforms into a hovercar. Outrun remains where he stands a bit too long. In fact he is totally surprised by Focus's transformation...unforgivable for a transformer! The speedster braces himself for the impact but instead, the hovercar fires at him. The laser blast leaves a mafrk into his chestplate, making him grunt in pain. Guessing that he can't fire right above himself, Outrun springs into the air and aims his foot at Focus as he descends towards the ground. Focus groans as his hood gets a foot sized dent in it. Focus transforms and brings his hand back. It begins to glow with a bright purple aura in the fingertips as Focus says, "Keeper was not as hard as you are right now. Most impressive." But then jams the claw like glowing hand forward towards Outrun's chest. The cybertronian hovercar splits the front hood and twists around. The back end flips up and folds over its hood while arms extend from the underside. The car does a quick jet of power lifting itself up to land on its new feet as a head slides out from the body. Where a hovercar once was, Focus stands. Outrun feels the energon being sucked out of him and this is a very unpleasant feeling. The speedster attempts to shake the smaller bot off but it doesn't work. In last ressort, Outrun transforms into his very expensive alt-mode, which allows him to escape Focus. He starts to circle around his opponent, accelerating at each turns. "Time to end this" he thinks for himself before launching himself at Focus. Outrun falls fowards and folds into a sleek Vector WX3. The alien judge suddenly leans forward, intently. "Finish him!" he calls out...although it's hard to say who he's talking to, and who he's talking about. Or why. He says it as if it's an old habit. Focus pulls his hand free from the chest, probably leaving five neat finger sized holes behind. He looks at the still glowing hand and says, "I quite agree!" Then brings it slamming down towards Outrun's hood as he drives right at him. With any luck, it'll be just like in the matrix when the agent slammed into a car and it goes flying over his head...kinda like that. Vector WX3 is nearly crushed by the impact. The pain is horrible and he barely manages to transforms back into his robot mode. It seems he can barely move. With one knee on the ground, he grabs his rifle with both hands and fires it at Focus's face. The Vector WX3 unfolds and transforms into the autobot Outrun. Focus twists his shoulders and brings one open palm from the side to smack against the pistol throwing the shot wide from the face. He gives a quick two finger poke in Outrun's midsection since he's so close. At least until he can get gathered together to do a better attack. Outrun falls on his back under the impact of Focus's...fingers. The speedster looks like he was just ran over by a dinobot but he doesn't give up anyway. He starts to roll on the ground to get away from Focus. As soon as he's far enough, he gets back on his feet and discharges his weapon towards the surprisingly resillient warrior. The alien judge looks back and forth, then realizes these two have still got plenty of fight left in them. He seems to keep muttering 'Finish him' under his breath whenever one combatant or the other lands a hit though. Focus rotates with a sideward step rolling right around the electrical blast, though it does give him a tingly feeling, like when he climbed the power ropes in autobot boot camp. He continues turning on his heel and picks up his foot to give Outrun a circuit-su sized kick. Outrun is kicked and falls on his butt...the speedster seems to be running out of juice. He starts to crawls away from Focus before getting back on his feet once again...but it could very be the last time. He raises his rifle...slowly, like if every moves were painful. "Come on" he mutters for himself before firing. The alien judge peers at Outrun carefully. "Finish him?" he mumbles tentatively - could this be it? Focus swings his hands behind himself and runs low to the ground letting the blast slide above him. "Indeed..." and brings an elbow in as he gets within the mental circle he has traced around Outrun. "...you might consider giving up. There is nothing wrong with it. This is not life or death." While he looks dented up and scorched in places, he looks good and more than ready to continue the fight. Outrun is sliced but the wound is barely noticeable among all the injuries he got. "I may be going down...but I'm going down in a blaze of glory, for the amusement of the crowds!" Outrun simply comments, with a grin on his face. It's time for a suicide move...his last one. Falling fowards, he transforms into his car mode. For a moment he does nothing else but suddenly, his tires sreams on the ground as he launches himself fowards. Outrun falls fowards and folds into a sleek Vector WX3. Focus leaps at the sound of tires squeeling. He knows what's next. Launching himself in the air, his fist ignites in purple flame and aura before he comes smashing down onto Outrun putting all his power and energy into the single strike. Hopefully, that'll end this fight as it ended the last one. Outrun falls to the ground unconscious.